Speak Now
by TurboWiz70
Summary: Clare has realized what she has lost and is now determined to let him know how she feels . . . in the middle of his wedding. One-Shot. Read, review, enjoy!


One-shot! I thought of this in my English class and I thought "why not?" Inspired by the Taylor Swift song "Speak Now". Read, review, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Degrassi or the song "Speak Now" or Taylor Swift!

* * *

><p>"<em>I am not the kind of girl who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion<em>

_But you are not the kind of boy who should be marrying the wrong girl"_

* * *

><p>I stood outside the chapel. Eli and Imogen were getting married today, but they were not the kind of people who wanted a big wedding, so they decided to elope. I found out from Adam and I refused to let it happen without letting Eli hear what I had to say.<p>

I was still in love with him. Jake and I broke-up when our parents found out we were dating again. I went through pain, heartache, and devastation again with him for the second time and it hurt worse than before since I had to see him every single day. The third time wasn't worth the risk, so I declined when he asked for another second chance a few months after our breakup.

Halfway through my junior year, I reconnected with Eli and we became friends again . . . best friends, in fact. He helped me get over Jake and everything and I couldn't thank him enough for it. He was always there for me when I needed him. That plus a million other qualities I saw in Eli reminded me why I fell for him in the first place. Not long afterwards, I fell for him again. It was amazing. I was finally reunited with the Eli I fell in love with and the hole that I had in my heart since Jake and I's breakup was finally filled.

There was only one thing and one thing only that kept me from asking him to give me another chance . . .

_Imogen._

She and Eli got together at the beginning of that school year and it didn't bother me until I remembered how much I still loved him. They had been together for five years at this point and it killed me every day. Even when I didn't see them, the pain in my heart reminded me of it. I barely spoke to him for four years since we were in university, but now he was a college graduate while I completed my last year.

It was Hell on Earth when Adam told that the two of them were getting married. He told me on the phone a week ago and yesterday he told me that they were going to a wedding chapel to elope.

I then realized I had to tell Eli how I felt before it was too late, but by the time I got here, they were already in the chapel. I was against the wall next to the door as Eli and Imogen prepared to be man and wife. It was a horrible, sinking feeling. I now had to wait for my chance to speak.

There were only seven people in the room. Eli and Imogen were standing at the altar. Eli was wearing a black suit that made him look extremely handsome while Imogen wore a periwinkle blue dress. Her hair was up in a simple ponytail and her glasses were absent from her face. I hated to admit it, but she looked really pretty.

Drew, Adam, Fiona, and Bianca were there to be the witnesses. They were all smiling as the happy couple stood at the altar in front of the Justice of the Peace. Everyone in the room was too focused on the scene in front of them to notice me sticking me head inside to see what was happening.

Not wanting to watch the ceremony, I pulled my head out and leaned it and the rest of my body against the wall.

My desire and love for Eli overpowered me and I wanted to tell him that I was still in love with before it was too late. All I had to do was wait for my chance to speak . . . I just hope that I was able to find my voice and actually talk.

I heard the Justice of the Peace clear his throat and begin to speak. The wedding was beginning . . . my time to speak was fast approaching.

"We are gathered here today to join these two souls as they begin their journey through life together."

My heart was racing in my chest and I've stopped breathing, worried that the sound of my constant inhaling and exhaling will prevent me from hearing the words I've been waiting to hear.

"Now if there's anyone here who objects the union of these souls . . ."

Here it comes . . . the seven words that were my red flag to prepare myself.

". . . Speak now or forever hold your peace."

Taking in a gulp of air, I picked up my feet and entered the room.

"I have something to say," I announce.

Everyone turns their head to me. The Justice and attendants were surprised, Imogen looked shocked and outraged, but I only cared about Eli. He saw me and I saw his eyes light up slightly. He was stunned and . . . slightly happy. Taking this as a good sign, I met his gaze and began to talk. I didn't plan what I was going to say, so I spoke from my heart.

"Eli, there's so much I want to say, but I'll make it quick so you can get married. Firstly, I'm glad you found someone; God knows you deserve to be with someone who cares for you and loves you as much as you love and care for them.

"I also wanted to tell you that I'm sorry for everything. Years ago, I promised you that I would never leave you, but I broke that promise. I'm sorry for breaking your heart over and over for the longest time. I regret all of it. Jake was never as good to me, loved you, or cared for me as much as you did even though you and I were together for a shorter amount of time. I'm so, so, so sorry.

"And . . . I've missed you, Eli. I've missed you being the one who was always there when I needed it. I've missed you being the one I could write with. I've missed you being the shoulder I always had to cry on. I've missed the one I used to love . . . the one I still love."

Imogen's jaw dropped, but she never said a word. I still didn't pay mind to her. All I wanted was for Eli to know how I felt.

"I love you. I know it's horrible for me to say when you're now getting married, but I just wanted to let you know that if you ever thought that I never cared about you or loved you . . . I did and I do. That's all I have to say."

After feeling like a boulder was levitated off my shoulders, I turned around and ran out of the room then out of the building. I ran to a tree across the parking lot. I began crying for reasons I couldn't fathom.

I couldn't believe I did that. I spoke in front of half a dozen peers and a Justice of the Peace. I told Eli I love him in front of everyone on his _wedding day_. I had no clue how Eli was feeling now as he said "I do" to Imogen, but I knew that a million thoughts were swirling through his mind as he did so. He was always thinking of something or other.

I began wiping my eyes when I felt someone put their arms around my middle. Alarmed, I gasped and tried to break free.

"Let go of me!" I demanded of the person around me. "Let go!"

"It's me."

That voice . . . I barely heard it over the last few years and it was now whispering gently to me. I stopped resisting and looked over my shoulder. A small smile appeared on my lips when I saw his green eyes meet my blue ones. He pressed his mouth onto mine and we shared a kiss for the first time in years. It was powerful . . . strong . . . magnificent . . . perfect.

We separated and we both smiled at each other. I turned in his arms and slowly wrapped my arms around his torso.

"What was that for?"

"I never stopped loving you, Clare. I want you to know that."

I smiled, but a fear began going through my brain, causing my grin to fade.

"What about Imogen?"

"I love you," he told me. "I can't marry her while I'm still in love with you. It wouldn't be fair."

Another tear came to my eye, but it was a tear of joy. Eli was serious. He was leaving Imogen for me? He was in love with me? I couldn't believe it.

"Do you forgive me?" I asked as the tear trickled out onto my cheek.

Eli put a hand to the side of my face and cleared the tear away with his thumb before kissing my lips again.

"Yes," he breathed as he pulled away. "I'm glad you were here."

"Me too," I replied breathlessly and happily.

"Now, Miss Edwards, we have a lot of catching up to do."

"We can do that later," I responded before attaching my lips to his again for a long lasting, powerful kiss.

* * *

><p>"<em>Baby, I didn't say my vows<em>

_So glad you were around when they said speak now"_

* * *

><p>Reviews please!<p> 


End file.
